


I’ll never leave you

by Aeris444



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ricky spends the afternoon at Cris</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’ll never leave you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sparksfly7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparksfly7/gifts).



When the ring of the doorbell echoed through the house, Little Cris left his wooden puzzle on the floor of the living room and toddled towards the door. He clapped his hands, shouting,

“Uncle Ry! Uncle Ry!”

Cristiano smiled and took him in his arms, nuzzling his neck.

“Yeah, it’s Uncle Ry… You love him, uh?”

The toddler started clapping his hands again and Cristiano’s heart melted. It always made him thoroughly happy to see how much his son loved Ricky.

He opened the door with a big smile and had to retain his son to stop him from jumping at Ricky.

“Hey, you two!”

Ricky kissed Cristiano on the lips softly but Little Cris moved in the way as he wanted some affection, too. Ricky took him into his arms and they cuddled under Cristiano’s loving gaze.

“Uncle Ry! Am doing puzzle!” Little Cris explained enthusiastically. 

“Oh? Will you show me?”

Ricky put Cris down on the floor and they went to the living room. As Cris showed his puzzle to Ricky, Cristiano went to the kitchen to get them some water and juice for Cris.

Ricky and Cristiano sat on the couch, watching Cris playing on the floor. According to Cristiano, it was the best way to spend a free afternoon. But as Ricky let his head rest on his shoulder, he couldn’t help but think it was maybe one of the last times they could enjoy it. He didn’t say anything but Ricky took one of his hands in his.

“Cris… What’s bothering you?”

“I can’t hide anything, uh?”

Cristiano smiled weakly. Ricky always felt it when something was wrong with him. 

“Tell me…”

“Can we discuss it later? When Cris takes his nap.”

“As you want.”

Ricky didn’t feel the need to rush Cristiano as he knew his lover would talk to him. He always did. To the others, he seemed like a secret guy who kept all his feelings bundled in his chest but he always told Ricky everything.

Then Cris moved over to Ricky and poked his leg with a finger.

“Uncle Ry?”

“Yeah little one? What do you want?”

“Come play with me!!”

Ricky looked at Cristiano who nodded. They kissed gently and Ricky stood up. 

“What do you want to play?”

“Football!”

Cristiano and Ricky laughed and they all went outside. Cris ran toward the little goal. A gift from Iker as were the little custom-made gloves. Cris held them out towards his dad who helped him put them on. Cris always wanted to play as a goal keeper to his dad and Ricky’s entertainment.

“I think he really will be a keeper, you know.” Cristiano said as Cris jumped and touched the goalpost mimicking Iker.

“Yeah… And with a teacher like Iker, he’ll be great.”

“As long as he’s happy, everything will be great!”

“Even if he plays for Barça?” Ricky teased before retrieving a ball and kicking it towards Cris who let himself fall on the floor to stop it before getting up and shooting the ball away.

“I suppose I’ll survive… Not sure if Iker could stand the betrayal, though.”

They laughed till Cris whined.

“You don’t play! Uncle Ry!”

“Ok, ok!”

They stayed in the backyard till Cris started to yawn between each shoot. 

“It’s time to nap!” Cristiano declared, taking the gloves off Cris’ hands.

“But, I want to play more!! With Uncle Ry!”

“We will later! I’m staying over tonight.”

“Yeah!”

Cristiano went inside to Cris’ room and put him to bed. Of course, it took some time for the Little One to fall asleep. Cristiano stayed a few minutes next to his son’s bed to watch him sleep. He didn’t hear Ricky coming into the room but he felt his arms encircling his waist.

“Your son is beautiful.” Ricky murmured before pressing a kiss on Cristiano’s neck.

“He takes after me.” Cris answered seriously.

“I can only agree.”

Cris turned to face Ricky and kissed him. 

“Your kids are beautiful, too. They must be with such beautiful parents.”

It was always strange for Ricky to admit that Cristiano liked Caroline. And that it was mutual. He thanked God every day for that. He couldn’t imagine having to choose between them.

Ricky smiled as they went back to the living room.

“So… Will you explain to me what’s bothering you now?”

Of course, Ricky hasn’t forgotten. Cris sat next to him and sighed.

“Yeah… But, before… I have something for you.”

“What?”

Cris stood up and took a little box from a drawer of the dresser. He handed it to Ricky.

Ricky was surprised. It wasn’t his birthday or their anniversary.

“But… What for?”

“Open it…” Cristiano said, sitting back next to Ricky and putting his arm around his shoulders.

The Brazilian tore up the wrapping paper to discover a new iPhone.

“But… Cris… I’ve already a phone.”

“I know… This one will only be for my calls… I’ve bought a second one for me, too.”

Ricky looked at his lover, incomprehension in his eyes.

“I don’t understand…”

“It will be easier when we’ll be apart” The Portuguese confessed, unable to look at Ricky.

And finally it made sense. Ricky put his hand on Cristiano’s jaw.

“Cris… I’m not leaving…”

“You… Perhaps you should.” Cristiano murmured. There were no smiles anymore on his face. And Ricky hated seeing him like that. He hated hurting him. 

“Why are you saying that? You don’t want me to stay?”

Ricky was lost. He didn’t understand Cris.

“Of course I want you to stay in Madrid but…”

Finally Cristiano looked at Ricky.

“But above all, I want you to be happy, Ricky… It would be selfish to ask you to stay here if you’re not happy!”

This was really not was Ricky expected when they started this conversation. He was lost. How could he explain to Cris that he will never leave Madrid?

“Cris… What makes you believe I’m not perfectly happy?”

“You’re… You’re born to play, Ricky! And you’re not playing!”

Cris seemed really moved. Ricky took him in his arms and hugged him tightly.

“Cris…You don’t understand… Of course, I love playing football. It’s a great part of my life and I’ve made a lot of sacrifice to reach the level where I’m now. But football isn’t everything… Not anymore.”

Ricky stopped talking to force Cristiano to look at him.

“I have you… I have Little Cris. I have Caro and Luca and Isabella… That’s what makes me happy, now.”

“But… You can’t… You can’t stop playing! You’re young! You still have lots of goal to achieve!”

“I’m not talking of retiring, Cris. But I’ll not sacrifice my family and my life with you for football…”

“Ricky…” Cris interrupted.

“No… Let me finish. I’ll stay… And I’ll take every opportunity the Míster will give me to play. I’ll try to prove him I’m still good, I still can score. But I’ll not leave Madrid.”

Cristiano didn’t answer. He just looked at his lover with so much intensity it made Ricky shiver. 

The Portuguese let his hand wander on Ricky’s arm, sliding on his shoulder to stop in his neck. Cristiano drew Ricky closer and kissed him fiercely. They kissed until they were breathless. Then Cris nuzzled Ricky’s neck.

“I love you so much.” he whispered.

“I love you, too, Cris… And I’ll never leave you. I promise.”

Cristiano finally smiled. A real smile this time. Ricky was relieved.

“I’ll never let you go.” Cristiano added possessively, letting his hands slide under Ricky’s t-shirt. 

“And what if you show me how much you want me to be near you?” Ricky said in his sulky voice he kept for Cris only.

“I don’t want you near me…” The Portuguese answered, trailing kisses in his lover’s neck, biting and sucking at the sensitive skin there. “What if I want you inside me…?”

Ricky shivered. 

“I think I would love that.”

  
  



End file.
